Rumor Has it
by Angel's Trumpet
Summary: Travis Mortlock is a new Transfer student. Soon he will experience friendship,love,life and loss. Full summary inside.
1. The Loudest Sound No One Heard

_**Summary**_

_**Travis Mortlock is a transfer student at Sokashi High school. While it seems as if Travis is an all around good guy he harbors dark secrets that will soon make light thanks to the help of a unexplained phenomenon known as still-life. Travis along with his friends will come face to face with death itself.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Loudest Sound No One Heard<strong>_

She clenched her mouth shut and wrapped her hand against her lips to keep the sound of panting from being heard. She heard footsteps coming closer to the bush she hid in. All this time she had wanted to give up on life and now that she starred death in the face she wanted nothing more then to live. She closed her eyes and counted backward from ten. Her mother had told her it was a way to lower her heart rate when she was nervous or scared. She began to hear the footsteps get farther away from her. She began to tear in relief. Was it really over? Had her killer lost track of her? She heard the leaves rustle from behind her. In a flash she turned around to face her predator. She yelled at the top of her lungs but her cries were never heard.

Travis awoke from the loud beeping of his alarm clock. He slammed on the buzzer and rolled over on his stomach. His body was still not used to change in time zones. All his life he had lived in the United States until now. His older brother had gotten a management position in a business firm in Nagano Japan. Due to his brothers transfer, Travis was forced to come along. He had applied for a school for foreigners.

The school was called Sokashi High. Students who came to japan from across the world came here. It was usually frowned upon by Japanese since it made for foreigners only.

Travis turned his head when he heard Killer his puppy crying by his bed side. Travis had always wanted a siberian husky since he was very little but his parents had always told him no. His brother bought him one before they came to Japan as a bribe.

"Let me get ten more minutes Killer." Travis muttered, but Killer continued to cry. "Fine. I'm up." Travis jolt out of bed and marched to the bathroom to wash up. When he was done he got dressed and headed downstairs to his kitchen. He pulled out dry dog food from below the sink and placed it in a bowl. He placed the bowl on the floor next to another one filled with water. Killer began to munch at the food. Travis noticed a small bag with yen inside attached to a letter. He crumbled the letter and threw it away. He slung the money in his bag and headed out the door.

Travis pulled out a map from his shoulder bag. The map was given to him the day he registered for class. It was already November when he started and school was already in session. He had only arrived in Japan two days ago and didn't know his way around town. Looking at the map he noticed there was a bus route that lead to his school. He found the bus stop and waited. When the bus arrived he rushed on and exited when his stop came up. Unfortunately he had got off one stop too soon and had to walk the rest of the way. He was able to find the school but he was ten minutes late.

Travis rushed past the front gate and into the building. He made his way up to flights of stairs. He reached the second floor and looked for the class room with the label 2-B. When he found it he slid the door open and stepped into the classroom.

The classroom was set up so that there were three rows of seats that were in twos. The teacher looked over at Travis. "How can I help you young man?"

"I'm a transfer student."

"Ah yes, we were expecting you. Please come introduce yourself."

Travis walked toward the front of the class. He smiled and said. "Im Travis Mortlock. Nice to meet you all."

The teacher pointed to a backseat by the window. It was next to a boy with Brown jagged hair. Travis nodded and walked to his seat. He placed his bag behind his chair.

He looked over at the kid boy sitting next to him. He starred out the window unfazed by Travis. "I'm Travis."

"I heard the first time. Names Stefan."

Travis tried to offer Stefan a handshake but he ignored the gesture.

When lunch came around Travis mad his way downstairs to the courtyard. He had brought himself lunch from home. He cast himself on the floor and began to munch on his sandwich.

When lunch was over Travis went back to class. Stefan was no where to be found. It seemed for the rest of the day he was absent from class.

Once class was over Travis left the school and was headed out the front gate when he spotted two Japanese students holding bats in their hand. They were harassing a girl.

Travis stepped in front of them. "Didn't anyone teach you not to hit a girl?"

"Mind your business punk."

"This is school property and I'm a student here so it is my business."

One of the guys went to hit Travis with the bat but he swiftly moved aside and kicked the guy in his balls. The other guy let go of the girl and went to swing at Travis he dodged the hit and punched him in his face. Both thugs were now on the floor.

Stefan looked down from the roof of the school and watched as Travis took down the two students. He grinned and then turned away.

Travis helped the girl off the floor. She was carmel skin with long black hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, thank you."

"No need for thanks. Thats just the kind of guy I am." Travis smiled at the girl and then headed on his way home.

When he got there he found Killer laying down on the sofa. He sat next to him. "Your not supposed to be up here." Killer tucked his face in-between the cushion. "I don't care you know." He leaned his head back and drifted off to sleep.

Travis arouse when he heard the door close. He looked and saw his brother playing bags on the dinning table. "How was your nap?"

Travis got off the sofa placing Killer on the floor. "Do you need help Jason?"

"No, I'm okay I can handle this. How was school?"

"It was different."

"Did you make any friends."

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Travis answered voiding his brothers question.

"Okay goodnight Travis."

Travis walked upstairs with Killer following behind. He made it to his room close the door behind him and threw himself on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Travis awoke at the same time and followed the same routine as the day before. When he got to school it was early so he took his seat in class but there was still time to spare. The girl who he had saved the day before made her way to him. "I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Danielle."

Travis smiled. "Nice to meet you Danielle."

"I'm glad to see a new face in this class."

"Hey Danielle. What can you tell me about Stefan?"

"Stefan? What do you want to know?"

"Does he always cut."

"Yea, he's always causing trouble ever since last year. I was in his class back then too. He would get into fights almost everyday. Jessica has tried talking to him but he always ignores her. He doesn't have many friends he just sticks to himself."

"Guess that means I'll be sitting alone most of this year."

Class started and Stefan was a no show. Travis spent most of the time looking out the window. He noticed from a far that someone was on the roof. He caught a glimpse of the persons hair and it resembled Stefan's.

Travis looked at his watch saw he had three more hours before lunch. He then looked at Danielle who sat toward the front of the class. He found himself faintly attracted to her. She had likable features. A marvelous bust and a firm tush. Then he looked over at a boy the boy sitting next to her. He wasn't as attractive. Travis was attracted to both men and women. He found sexuality to be more then just gay or straight. He did what ever he felt he liked. He didn't care what people said about him nor was there much to be said. Travis was an all around stand up guy. No one really cared what he preferred. On top of that he was a good looking individual and took advantage of that.

When class ended Travis jetted out and made his way upstairs. He found a passage way that lead to the roof and took the secret stairs up. He pushed the steel door open and starred at the vast sky.

"Travis right?" He heard a familiar voice from besides him.

"Yea."

"I saw your fight yesterday. Your fairly good."

Travis grinned. "It was nothing really. That's just the kind of guy I am."

"Funny so am I."

Travis pulled out a sandwich from his bag and took a bite. "Great place you got up here."

"I know. It's where I come to do most of my sleeping."

Travis with food in his mouth muttered. "That seems productive."

Stefan began to chuckle. "Hell yea."

Travis walked toward the rails and looked over.

"Hey Travis do you wanna maybe hangout after school. There's this ramen place not to far from here or not I don't care."

Travis turned to Stefan who face seemed anxious. "Sure that sounds like a plan. I'll go if you come to class."

"Class? What for."

"So I won't be bored alone." Travis explained finishing off the rest of his lunch.

Stefan muttered. "That's selfish."

Stefan went to the remaining of his classes that day. It was the first time since school started that he almost had perfect attendance for a day. Once school was over Danielle walked over to the two.

"You guys seem to be on friendly terms."

"Did Jessica send you over here?" Stefan said.

Oh no, I just came to see Travis off. See you tomorrow." Danielle smiled at Travis and turned to the door.

"Good bye Dani." Travis uttered.

Danielle turned around and nodded then went off.

Travis followed Stefan to a ramen shop three buss stops away. "I've never eaten authentic ramen before."

"I guess since you lived here for only a short while I'll let it slide."

"Gee thanks thats mighty kind of you." Travis joked.

"When did you get in anyway?"

"Less then a week."

"So your a noob."

"In a way I guess you can call me a noob Stef."

"Stef? A nickname."

"Yea thats usually my thing. I give all my friends nicknames."

Stefan and Travis ate Ramen and then went there separate ways. It was dark outside when Travis got home.

"Your home late." Jason muttered from the couch.

"Yea, I was with a friend."

"Thats fine theres left overs in the fridge."

"No thats fine. I'm going to bed." Travis marched to his room and went straight to bed.

When Travis got to school the next day Danielle was standing by the front gate passing out fliers. Standing next to her was a girl with fire red hair. Dani waved at Travis when she spotted him.

"Travis this is Jessica."

"Yea, I remember you introducing yourself the other day. I noticed to got Stefan to go to class. Thats usually my job as class rep but I'll let it slide since your new."

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Passing out fliers for the school festival coming up next week. We are trying to get as many people to come as we can. I'm sure you'll make an appearance. You can come with me and Danielle if you want." Jessica handed a flier to Travis.

"I'll see if I can make it. See you two in class." Travis headed into the school when he collided into another student. The student was tan skinned, slightly taller then himself with very short black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No, my fault."

The guy put his hand out. "The names Blaine."

"Travis. I'm a second year."

"Me too. I've never see you around before though."

"Yea, I just transferred here."

The school bell rang.

"Well, Travis maybe I'll catch you around some time."

Travis nodded and the two headed to class.


	2. The Lonely Musician

The Lonely Musician

"I never agreed to come with you." Stefan fussed from beside Travis as the two made there way to the front of the school. Travis had promised Jessica and Danielle he would make an appearance at the festival. Travis decided it would be a good idea to bring Stefan along.

"Don't be such a downer. It should be fun Jessica and Dani are gonna be our dates." Travis replied.

"I hate Jessica."

"Whys that?"

"She's a bitch."

A hand came across the back of Stefan's head. He turned around and found Jessica with a huge grin on her face. "Who's a bitch Stefan?"

Stefan rubbed the back of his head. "You."

Jessica then slapped Stefan on the back of his head twice as hard. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Mind saying that a little bit louder."

"Jessica stop your gonna give him a concussion." Danielle muttered from behind the group. She had just came from the school courtyard.

"I hope you don't mind I dragged Stef along." Travis said.

"No of course not I'm just happy he's been able to make friends."

Jessica and Stefan argued back and forth as Danielle and Travis watched. A small smile came across Danielle's face.

"Can we just get this thing over with already." Stefan muttered.

The four went past the front gate. To there left there were food stands that school mates had put together. On there right were games of all kinds.

"The school tried to get a live band to play but we were to late and we didn't have the right funds to pay." Jessica mentioned.

Travis grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her to one of the games. "Tell me which prize you want. I'll win it for you."

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"Yea." Travis grinned.

Danielle's face lit up. "I want that blue bear."

"Good choice."

"Your friend sure is flirtatious." Jessica muttered to Stefan.

"Jealous of Danielle are we?" Stefan replied.

"Not a chance."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

"Well, your eyes must be messed up then."

Travis handed the blue teddy bear to Danielle. "Thank you Travis-kun."

"You two done. Were hungry. One of the classes put together a small restaurant." Stefan shouted.

Travis walked beside Jessica and Danielle behind Stefan who led them to the second floor. He opened the slide door to the classroom that read 2-C. The four took sat around a table and waited to be served. The boys sat on one side and the girts sat together on the other side.

"Since the you guys are paying I'm going to get some sushi." Jessica said looking through the menu.

"What who said were paying!" Stefan uttered.

"Thats what guys do when they go on dates. Don't tell me you didn't know Stefan."

"I never agreed to a date with the likes of you!"

Travis sighed. "Come on Stef. It's the gentleman thing to do. If you don't have the cash I'll pay it's no problem really."

Stefan glared at Travis. "No fine what ever."

The waitress came and took everyones order. Travis and Danielle got a chicken tempura meal to share while Jessica and Stefan each got their own dishes.

"I'm going to restroom. I'll be right back." Travis pushed in his seat and left the class room. It was in the middle of may the sun was setting through the cloud as Travis watched from the window. He loved watching the sun set. Any time he got the chance he would gaze at it until the sun could no longer been seen.

Travis heard the sound the music coming from down the hall. He followed the constant sound until he stopped in front of a classroom door. It read music room. Travis slid open the wood panel door. Inside the classroom was a tall older boy with a short faux hawk who sat there strumming at his wooden guitar.

"Hey your really good." Travis uttered.

"You heard me play?"

"Yea I could hear it from down the hall."

"Oh I didn't realize I was playing so loud."

Travis walked closer to the boy. "I'm Travis Mortlock."

"Roy Troublefield. You new? I've never seen you around before."

"Yea, I started last week."

"Oh cool. Well, Travis I think your my first actual fan."

"No way your music is superb. Why not play for the school?"

"That wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Honestly I can't play in front of people."

Travis sat on a dest in front of Roy. "Thats a real shame with talent like that. You could really have an eminent future."

"Do you play music Travis?"

Me? No, I never had the talent. My mom used to play piano though back when I lived in the U.S with her."

"What made you come out here then?"

"I don't get along very well with my folks so I came to live with my older brother."

"Oh cool."

"Hey do you mind playing one more melody?"

Huh. I can't."

"Why not."

"Because your here."

"Pretend I'm not."

"That never works."

"Hm, pretend I'm in my underwear then."

"No way! Thats just creepy." The two looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"Just give it a try Roy."

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in and out. He slowly began to move his hand over each string and play his fingers along each note. To start he was only able to play with his eyes closed. After two songs he opened his eyes and played. For forty minutes he played his melody for Travis. Who applauded after each song.

Stefan and the girls passed the classroom walking down the hall and detected Travis sitting on the desk in front of Roy. "There you are. We thought you baled on us dude."

"You were with Troublefield this whole time?" Jessica asked.

"Yea he's a really good musician. He should play for the remander of the school festival." Travis answered

"I didn't even know you still played Troublefield."

"I can't Travis thats too many people." Roy muttered.

"Come on it won't be that hard. People should hear you." Travis jumped off the desk and stretched out his arms.

"It's not that simple." Roy quivered his head. "I just can't." Roy dashed past the four and ran out the classroom.

"Wait Roy!"

"Travis wait." Danielle muttered.

Travis sighed before placing his arms over his head. "I wonder whats wrong with him."

"Theres plenty wrong with Roy Troublefield." Jessica uttered.

"What are you implying?"

"For starters, he's a repeater. He should be in his third year getting ready to graduate but last year he stopped coming to school."

"Why?"

"It has to do with a teacher that used to work in this school. Her name was Jill Edwards. She was the music instructor for all grades. Most of the school boys loved her. She was smart sweet and very beautiful. Of course they were student so none of them caught her eye except one. That one student was no other then Roy Troublefield. He didn't start off very talented, to tell you the truth I heard he was quite tone death until Ms. Edwards began to give him personal lessons. She saw how much he truly loved the art of music. The two then spent plenty of alone time together. All that time there teacher student relationship began to change and slowly the two started to see each other in complete secrecy. It went on for three months until one student caught the two having sex in an empty classroom. She was fired and marked as a sex offender on top of that. The pressure became to much for her to handle."

"She killed herself?"

"No, she died. More like killed. When the police found her her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. They weren't able to name the cause of death, or even if she was dead.. when the police found her, her heart was still beating..."

"What are you trying to say she's still alive? "

Jessica hesitated. "I minus well tell you. You've heard of old folklore about demons and monsters."

"Yea, and?"

"We have our very own little monster in Nagano too. Students at school call him No Face."

"No Face?"

"Recently several people have gone under what people are calling still life."

"Still life. I've never heard of it."

"It's when a person body no longer functions. The brain is completely dead but the heart still beats." Danielle added.

"So she is alive?"

"No, there's doctor have come to term that still life is another state of death. Something new entirely."

"Because of Ms. Edwards death Roy slowly sunk into a slump where he stopped coming to school and gave up on the dream he once had to become a musician." Jessica muttered.

"What does this have to do with No Face." Travis replied.

"Student's believe that No Face is a God of Death who leaves people in the state of still life to give false hope. Of course those are just rumors."

Next Chapter Travis comes up with a plan to get Roy to perform at the school talent show. Will he be able to help his new friend or is the pressure of being a disappointment to much for Roy to bare?

Next Chapter: Musics All I Got Left


	3. Music's All I Got Left

Music's All I Got Left

Travis unpacked his deck of playing cards and handed them to Stefan. Who then shuffled the deck. "What game are we playing?"

"I declare war."

"Thats gonna take forever."

"Got something better to do Stef?"

"Not really."

* * *

><p>Danielle turned around and noted that Travis and Stefan had both been missing from class. She turned to Jessica who sat in the seat in front of her. "Looks like the two of them got sick."<p>

Jessica sighed. "More like there playing hooky. Looks like Stefan's starting to rub off on Travis."

"You think?"

"Yup, and once class is over were gonna show them a thing or two." Jessica expressed an evil grin.

Once the bell rang the door to the roof swung open at full speed. Travis jumped off the floor in shock. "Jessica, Dani." He shouted.

"Damn not that bitch." Stefan muttered.

A small rock came flying toward Stefan hitting him on the head and making him fall to the floor. Jessica marched over to the two. "Why did you guys ditch?"

"I didn't know we had to go to class everyday." Travis replied.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't know you had to go to class everyday. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Jessica calm down." Danielle placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Ugh fine. This time I'll let you slide but next time I'll castrate the both of you." She glared.

Travis jumped and shook his head. "As much fun as it is thinking about getting my testis removed I wanted to run something across you."

"Well, what is it Mortlock?"

"Stefan and I are heading to Roy's place after school. I want to see if theres anyway I could get him to play publicly."

"Your still on about that?"

"Yea, thats just the kind of guy I am." Travis rubbed the back of his head with a small grin.

"Fine, I guess you count me and Danielle in."

"Good, I'm sure the more people the better."

* * *

><p>Roy continued to mash the X and Y buttons on his xbox 360 controller. When he didn't go to class he wold stay home and end of playing video games all day. His personal favorites were RPG's. As he was playing he heard the door bell go ring. He assumed it was his annoying next door neighbor who always wanted to hang out. She also spent much time playing hooky from school. Usually when he ignored the bell she would just go away. When the bell stopped ringing he assumed she had left, but a few seconds later there was a loud knock. He put his game on pause and went to the door. When he opened the door Travis and his friends stood there looking at him.<p>

"What took you so long?" Travis asked.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Roy asked.

"Well, you didn't come to class today and we wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Performing for the schools talent show."

"I told you I can't dammit."

"Roy I know what happened."

"Huh?"

"With Ms. Edwards."

Roy shoulders loosened up and his face became tense. "So you know why I can't then."

"No, I understand why you won't."

"What's it to you Mortlock."

Travis grinned. "Were friends Roy."

Roy stepped back. Friends huh. He thought. "Why don't you come inside? I'll make us a snack." He escorted the four inside his house and took them into the living room. He then left to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

"This is a swanky place." Stefan uttered.

"Better then your shit shack I suppose." Jessica snarled.

"Hey fuck you rotten bitch!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a bitch. B. I. T. C. H."

Jessica curled her hand into a fist and swung at Stefan as hard as she could in his stomach. Stefan fell to his knees before he struck him again right across his face. "Don't you ever call a lady a bitch you low life prick."

"Hey you two calm down." Danielle muttered.

"Mind your own business." Stefan and Jessica shouted at the same time.

Roy entered the living room with a plate of rice balls stacked together. "I hope this will be okay."

Jessica let go of Stefan collared shirt. "Those will be great. I love rice balls."

"That ones a mental case." Stefan whispered to Travis who then nodded in agreement.

The five sat on there knees and gathered around the small table in the living room. Roy passed each one of them a plate and then they all began to munch away at the rice balls.

"These are really good. I didn't know you could cook." Danielle said.

"Huh oh. Rice balls are rather basic it's really all I eat." Roy replied.

"Either way there still yum."

After they devoured the plate of food they all sat back with full bellies.

"It'd be awesome if you could play us something of yours." Travis insisted.

"I don't know." Roy answered.

"Come on oh please Roy kun." Danielle murmured.

"Ugh, I guess I could try." Roy got off the floor and went upstairs to his room. He pulled his guitar from his closet and threw the strap over his shoulder. He rejoined the rest of his new friends and stood in front of them. He began to slowly slide his fingers across the strings of his guitar. When he finished the song the group applauded him.

"I guess Travis wasn't bull shitting when he said you had talent." Stefan muttered.

"Good now all you have to do is loosen up before you perform at the talent show." Travis said.

"I can't perform at the talent show there will be to many people." Roy replied.

"So that shouldn't change anything. You were able to do it now weren't you. Nothing should stand in the way of your musical expression, and if it's any consolation me and Stefan are gonna be in the talent show."

"You said what now?" Stefan interrupted.

"Yea, I signed us up."

"No way Travis. Besides I don't have any talents."

"Don't you worry about that I got the whole thing covered.

* * *

><p>On the Day of the talent show Jessica and Danielle helped set the stage and the auditorium. Since Jessica was a class rep she was one of the few in charge of backstage. Danielle volunteered to help for Roy's sake. She made sure that each performer knew when they would take the stage. Travis and Stefan arrived wearing similar outfits. They both had beige jeans and white shirts on. Roy on the other hand had still not made an appearance.<p>

"Dammit Roy's coming up soon. Where the fuck is he." Jessica shouted frantic with worry.

"I'll go find him." Travis said before running off.

"Wait you and Stefan are up next."

Travis didn't stop just turned his head slightly and said. "Hold down the fort Stef. I know you can do it."

"And now ladies and gentlemen a comedy act performed by Travis Mortlock and Stefan Stark of class 2-B."

"Dammit I should bail." Stefan muttered.

Jessica grabbed Stefan by his shirt and pushed him onto the stage. "Best of luck."

Damn that bitch. Stefan thought. He stared out at the crowd full of students and staff from all three took a long breathe and strolled to the microphone at the front of the stage. "So whats the deal with airplane food?" He uttered into the microphone. He had always heard that joke at the start of a comedy act and thought it would be appropriate of course no one laughed. "Hey does anyone know how to get pikachu onto a bus? Poke'im on." The silence of the crowd became overwhelming for Stefan.

Travis dashed up two flights of stairs and down the hallway to the room where he first met Roy. "I knew you would be here."

"You know this is where she would teach her lessons. This used to be the music room but they changed it after she left. This is where I met Jill. She was truly amazing Travis."

"I'm sure she was."

"Damn, I miss her everyday. I just wish I was able to see her one more time." Roy's eyes were filled with tears that ran down his face.

Travis placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Ms. Edwards lives through you now Roy. Everything she taught you about music was part of her. She wouldn't want you to give up on something you've worked so hard for. Perform for her. It's what she would want."

Roy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Your really are a good friend Travis. Thank you."

"Thats just the kind of guy I am." Travis grinned and held his hand out to Roy. "You have a talent show to win."

The two made it at the very end of Stefan's performance he was booed off the stage. Travis and Roy ran back stage and Roy got ready to go up next.

"Thanks for covering dude." Travis placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Yea well you owe me one." Stefan replied.

Roy got to the center of the stage where he held his guitar in front of him. He began to slowly strum the notes on his guitar. He opened his eyes and for the first time he saw Jill. She smiled softly at him as he continued to play. A smile arose across his face. For the first time since her death he was happy. After his performance the crowd applaud. Roy made his way back stage. "How was I."

"You kicked some major ass Troublefield." Jessica gave Roy a thumbs up.

After the final performance the judges tallied the votes. One of the judges went to the stage and called out three names. These were the best performers and would each get an award. Roy was among the finalist the others were two cheerleaders wearing small skirts and tight white shirts and the other was a ventriloquist. "Third place will go to Kevin and his puppet friend Seymour. Now second place will be awarded to Roy Troublefield for that heart warming performance. That means that first place goes to Katie and Clarenia."

"No fair how the hell did they win I would hardly call them talented." Jessia uttered.

"It's because of there outfits. Hell I voted for them too." Stefan said.

"You what. What kinda friend are you." She wrapped her hands around Stefan's neck.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!"

Travis patted Roy on the back. "Sorry you didn't take home the gold."

"Thats okay. I was finally able to play in front of others. Thats all that really matters. From now on I'll play my music for the world to hear."

"I looked forward to see your dream come true." Travis and Roy grinned with the future in mind.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter things heat up for Travis as he soon finds out that Blaine Avery is just his type. Will a night together spark things between the two. Next time: A Star Athlete<p> 


	4. The Star Athlete

**A Star Athlete **

"I think I'm going to try out for the soccer team." Travis placed a card at the top of a pile in front of him.

"Are you any good." Stefan looked through his hand and threw down two cards on top of Travis's.

"I played in my other high school for a little while before I got kicked from the team."

Why'd you get kicked senpai?" Roy placed a card on Stefan's.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Your older then me and were in the same grade. Anyway, I got into a fight with one of my teammates and got suspended for a week and kicked off the team."

"Well, Blaine Avery is the captain of the soccer team. You should ask him if he still has try outs." Roy placed his final card in the pile. "I win."

"No fair. I don't even know what game were playing." Stefan threw his remaining cards on the floor.

The door to the roof swung open. Danielle peeked her head out and then slowly backed inside. She began to whisper to Jessica who was standing beside her.

"How come you didn't tell us we were having lunch up here." Jessica shouted.

"Since when are we a "we"." Stefan uttered.

"Nonsense. Were a group, Now move over I want to play." Jessica sat right between Roy and Stefan. She snatched the cards from Travis hand and shuffled them with the pile of cards on the floor.

"You two make a cute couple." Roy chuckled referring to Jessica and Stefan.

"No way in hell!" The two shouted immediately.

Travis pulled Danielle toward him with a lustful touch. She sat right besides him as he put his arm around her. "Do you want to play?" He asked.

"No cards aren't really my thing. I'll just watch." She answered.

"We should all hangout together after school. The malls opening a new department store and me and Danielle want to go." Jessica suggested.

"That sounds all right with me. I've been meaning to go buy a new album there." Roy answered.

"I guess. I don't really have anything else to do." Stefan added.

Sounds fun but I can't. I plan to speak to Blaine about joining the soccer team." Travis explained.

"No way senpai. You have to come your the leader. It won't be the same without you."

"No, Roy I'm the leader so it's fine you can't go Travis. I'll take care of things." Jessica uttered.

* * *

><p>Once school was over for the day Travis waved farewell to his friends and made his way to the back of the school where the soccer field was located. Travis sat himself on a bench by the field and watched as the team ran drills. One of the players noticed Travis watching and came over to the bench.<p>

"This is a closed practice."

"That's okay. I'm here to see Blaine Avery."

"The captain?"

"So I've heard."

The guy shouted to the team. "Hey Blaine. This kid wants a word with you." Blaine took a brief glance at Travis before instructing his team to continue that it wouldn't take to long. The guy nodded at Blaine and rejoined his teammates.

"I remember Travis, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"So what's this about. I have practice to instruct."

"I want to try out for the soccer team."

"Do you know how to play."

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked to join."

Blaine looked directly into Travis's eyes who starred back at him. After a few seconds Blaine broke eye contact edgily. "Sorry we don't have anymore room on the team."

Travis grabbed his arm before Blaine could walk away. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Into guys."

"What! Why would you say that?"

"It takes one to know one. My gaydars never been off before though."

"Your gay?"

"Not exactly. I'm what you would call bisexual. Of course I'm not to fond of labels."

"I have to get back to the field." Blaine pulled his arm free and turned away from Travis.

"You don't have to worry I won't tell anyone if you are."

"If you want to talk practice will only be an hour longer." Blaine muttered.

"Fine then. A talk would be great. Don't keep me waiting to long though captain."

Blaine glanced back and nodded before heading back to the field. Travis couldn't deny his immediate attraction to Blaine. When it came to allure of a male body eyes were always his weakness. He loved to see a beautiful pair of eyes on fit guy. Blaine had the eyes along with the whole package. Blaine was slightly taller then himself but that didn't matter to him. When it came to sex Travis didn't have one he preferred over the other. Whether it was a girl or a guy. What ever was on his plate he enjoyed.

* * *

><p>When practice was over Blaine rejoined Travis on the bleachers. He had his duffle bag over his left shoulder. "I guess your not a closet case like me." He muttered.<p>

"No, I'm not. I don't really care what people think of me. Then again I'm not captain of the soccer team or one of the most popular guys in school."

"So you understand that it must remain between us."

"I've never been one to gossip." Travis grinned.

"That's a relief. So tell me how much do you want to play soccer?"

Travis sighed. "Honestly I don't really care about playing soccer in particular. I just want to join some sort of team. I only said soccer because I've had some experience in the field."

"Popularity?"

"No. That's not really my thing. I just like to be part of something important."

Blaine stretched his shoulders and jumped off the bench, he then began making his way toward the school. "Are you coming Travis."

Travis nodded and hurried beside him.

The sun was just about setting and the school door was locked. Blaine pulled out a pair of keys from his duffle bag and put one through the lock. Since he was head of the soccer team the school had given him a key to put away any equipment the team uses.

Blaine led Travis past the locker room and into the pool area. "Sometimes I come here to get my mind off of things, It's also a good place to bring a girl or two."

Travis stepped closer to Blaine. "So I take it I'm the first guy?"

Blaine grinned. "I guess so." He pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled down his gym shorts. Blaine stood there in front of Travis in a pair of white boxer briefs. He turned toward the pool and jumped in. "Come on in the waters perfect."

Travis yanked off his shirt as fast as he could and undid his pants sliding them down his legs he kicked off his sneakers and jumped in the pool wearing a black pair of boxer briefs.

"What made you move out here?" Blaine asked while floating on top of the water.

"My brother got a job."

"Parents?"

Travis hesitated. "Were not very close." He then asked Blaine. "How long have you been here?"

Three years. My mother travels around a lot but she recently settled down here when she met someone."

"Do you like it here?"

"I'm not complaining. Of corse I don't plan to stay forever. Once high school is over I plan on doing a lot of traveling."

"Sounds nice."

"Yea imagine waking up in a new city everyday."

"With a new person in your bed every morning?" Travis chuckled.

"No, to tell the truth I rather share my beds with one person. I don't really like hooking up with to many people."

"What about getting homesick?"

"Nah, I don't even know where to call home. Here, the U.S or Sweden."

"Your Swedish?"

"Yea, my mother is and my fathers black."

Travis swam closer to Blaine. He leaned in close. "You know it's not qualified as skinny dipping unless your completely naked."

Blaine face turned a shade of red. "You first."

Travis reached his hand under and pulled off his briefs from below the water and threw them to the edge of the pool.

Blaine smiled and reached his hand down to pull his down. He was interrupted when the two heard the sound of keys jingle.

"Is someone coming?" Travis whispered.

"Come on lets get out of here." Blaine and Travis swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. They didn't have time to get dressed so they picked up there clothes and made a dash to the locker room connected to the pool. The two hid inside one of the showers and pulled the curtain closed. The two stood there with there bodies almost touching. Blaine's face was a bright red while it didn't seem to phase Travis the slightest.

Travis placed his pointer finger against his lip indicating Blaine to be quiet. Blaine nodded and starred seriously into Travis's eyes. Without one word Travis leaned in and kissed Blaine against his pink lips. Blaine didn't fight but instead gave into Travis. Blaine had usually been the one to be in control never had he been the one to stand back while someone else gave him a kiss. Even when he had sexual fantasies about other guys he was the one to make the first move. Travis made his knee's weak. He had a sensual touch about him. After a long kiss Travis pulled away and smiled.

The noise soon vanished and the two exited the shower. Travis put on his pants and threw on his shirt. Blaine did the same and then led Travis out of the school.

"That was different." Travis uttered.

"Sure was. I can't say I've ever done that before. I can't say I totally hated it though."

Travis chuckled. "You know if I was on the soccer team this could be a regular thing."

"Yea I don't think that would be a good idea. If you were on the team I wouldn't be able to focus without thinking about you naked." Blaine muttered.

"What was that Blaine?"

"Never mind. We should head home it's getting pretty late."

Blaine and Travis left school campus and walked down the block to where the buses drove by. Blaine lived in the opposite direction from Travis so he decided to wait at the bus stop with him until the bus would come.

Travis pulled out his cell phone. "Here give me your number." He passed the phone to Blaine who typed in his number and gave it back to him. Travis texted the number so Blaine would get his as well. "There that way if you ever want to hang out again I don't have to sit there and watch you practice."

Blaine laughed. "So I guess you weren't the slightest turned on by watching me get all sweaty."

The bus pulled over in front of the two. Travis smiled at Blaine before getting into the bus. He turned around. I'll see you soon Avery."

Blaine smiled back. "I hope so."

The bus drove off. Blaine couldn't help but feel interested in Travis Mortlock.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Travis and the gang head to a party hosted by Danielle's father. Can Travis help Danielle find the courage to stand up to him.<p>

Next time Trouble in The Home Front

See ya Soon ^_^


	5. Trouble in The Homefront

**_Trouble In The Home Front_**

Travis stumbled down the stairs and to his door when he heard the bell go off repeatedly. He was still asleep since it was a Saturday. He usually slept until the evening. He pulled the door half open without checking to see who it was. Jessica stood in his door way wearing a short black skirt and a small white jacket.

"What are you still doing in your pajamas?" Jessica pushed herself inside.

"I was sleeping. What are you doing here?"

"Danielle is having a family celebration and she invited us all yesterday. I'm here so we can go together."

"I wasn't invited anywhere yesterday."

"Yea because you didn't come with us to the mall."

"Stefan and Roy are going too?"

"There already there. Once I mentioned there was going to be an all you can eat buffet they rushed on over."

Travis sighed. " Fine. Just stay down here I won't be long." Travis climbed his stairs still tired and locked himself in the bathroom.

Jessica began to investigate Travis's home. She opened his refrigerator to see what he had inside. There were Tupperware filled with leftover food and water by the gallons. A couple of steps away from the kitchen and she found herself in the living room. Killer ran to her and began to whine. She picked him up and he licked her face. She put him back down and started to pet him. Killer turned over and she rubbed his belly. She stopped when she heard the shower turn on. Jessica crept up the narrow staircase. When she reached the second floor she walked down the hallways passed two rooms that were closed. There was one room at the end of the hallway that was wide open. She assumed it was Travis's room. The bathroom was directly across from it. She quietly walked inside. Jessica had never been inside of a boys room beside her brothers. She felt quite curious. She saw he had itunes open on his macbook pro on his desk. She walked over to his dresser and opened the top draw. Inside she found a box of Trojan condoms and quickly slammed the draw shut. Inside of his room he had a futon in front of his average sized t.v. Like other boys he had video game systems set up. Next to his futon he had a wide collection of novels in a cubby. She examined thoroughly. She found a small section of books focusing on erotica. She picked one up and began to look through it. She turned the book over and read the summary of two a male werewolf becoming imprinted onto a vampire. She put the book back in its place when she noticed a small picture by Travis's bed side. She picked up the frame. In it there was a man and woman holding the hand of a small boy with light blonde hair. She assumed the boy was Travis.

Jessica was to distracted by the picture to notice the shower had been turned off. Travis opened the bathroom door bare with no clothes of the sort.

"See anything you like."Travis smirked.

Jessica placed the picture down and turned around. She starred at Travis's naked body up and down before breaking out in a nose bleed. "Why are you naked!"

"Didn't I tell you to wait downstairs?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a towel."

"Yea, I'm not to fond of bring one with me to the bathroom."

Jessica wiped the blood from her nose. "So I guess that's what a penis looks like soft."

Travis walked closer to her. "You've never seen a guy naked?"

"No, I haven't."

"You know we don't have to stop here Jessica. You could take off your clothes too so I don't feel so alone."

Jessica yelped and pushed past Travis into the hallway and down the stairs. She waited nervously for him to put something on.

Travis came down the stairs ten minutes later wearing a blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie and black jeans. "You know Jessica. I was kidding."

"Can we just go."

Travis nodded. He walked over to killer who was laying on the couch and patted him on the head. "See you later little guy." He escorted Jessica outside and locked the door behind him. "So where does Dani live?"

"Downtown. Her father's a hotel owner. They have a pen house suite on top."

"I had no idea Danielle came from money."

"Danielle's family is beyond rich. The Saxon family business has been passed down from generation to generation. Danielle is an only child though. There has never been a woman to run the business. In order for her to inherit the families worth she will have to marry."

"That's a lot for a girl her age to think about. I hope she doesn't spend to much time worrying about it she's got plenty of time before she marries."

"No, times running out." Jessica murmured.

"What's that now?"

"Nothing. Lets take a cab. The bus runs slow on the weekends." Jessica pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed for a cab. Within ten minutes the ride was there.

"Should we bring a gift?"

"Why?"

"I thought that's what your supposed to do when you go to someones party."

"Yea, it's not that kind of party Mortlock."

The cab ride was twenty-five minutes long since there was little traffic on the way there. Travis offered to pay the full fare but Jessica insisted on paying half. When they got out they were in front of the tall building in the structure of a palace.

"Isn't this the Gateway to Heaven?" Travis asked baffled.

"I told you that the Saxon's had money."

"You didn't say they were the owners of the heaven hotels. I could only imagine the money that must be packing."

"Have you ever been inside one."

"Nope."

"Well, then come on Mortlock."

Jessica led Travis into the lobby and inside the elevator. She pressed the penthouse floor and pulled out a small key from her bag. He stuck the key through the keyhole deactivating the elevators security system. "Danielle let me borrow her key so we wouldn't have trouble getting in."

After a long ride up the doors finally opened. Travis starred out at the vast room in front of him. People were dressed up in there most decadent attire.

"Thank God I dressed up."

"Oh yea, I did forget to say it was formal. Come on lets go find everyone." Jessica grabbed Travis by his arm and pulled him behind her. Walking through she recognized Stefan's jagged hair. He was standing next to a taller man with a mohawk she knew to be Roy. The two were standing on the balcony starring below them. Jessica and Travis joined them but they seemed unaware of there presence. Jessica cleared her throat loudly to get there attention. The two turned around.

"Senpai, you came." Roy passed right by Jessica and gave Travis an exuberant high five.

"I told you he'd be here soon." Stefan added.

Jessica punched Roy and Stefan in their gut. "What about me assholes."

"Dammit when did that bitch get here." Stefan muttered in pain.

"I didn't catch that dick wad!"

"You know damn well you heard me stop pretending you didn't its getting old."

"Have you guys seen Dani?" Travis asked.

"Nah, she's to important for the likes of us." Stefan answered. Travis walked beside Stefan and looked over the balcony at the busy city. Everything was so small from above here.

"Great view huh." Travis muttered. Jessica and Roy joined the two looking over the balcony as well.

"We don't belong here.."

"Why do you sat that?" Travis asked.

"Danielle is practically royalty. Us, were nobodies. Everyone here is some important person. Were just taking up space."

"I don't think were nobodies. I mean were no multimillion dollar trust fund kids but were important none the less. Were the foundation of the new generation."

Stefan cracked a smile. "The foundation?" He muttered. "Just because you'll be great Travis doesn't mean we all will."

Travis placed his arm over Stefan's shoulder. "We'll set the foundation together my friend."

Stefan turned to Travis. "You really are a sham you know that... I'm hungry can we go get something to eat."

Travis nodded with grin. The gang walked toward a long table covered in food from top to bottom. There was food from all corners of the world.

"Oh yes, they have Kobe steak." Roy uttered.

"I want some of the tempura." Jessica added.

"You guys came." Danielle interrupted. The group turned around to see her. She dazzled everyone. She was wearing a simple yet elegant long white dress.

Travis was starstruck. "Wow you look...beautiful."

Danielle burred her face in her hand. "Thank you Travis-kun. I'm sorry I can't entertain you guys. My father's been introducing me to future business partners. I have a few minutes before I have to join him again. Can I show you around real quick."

"Take Travis, were about to pig out." Jessica grabbed a plate of food and pulled Stefan and Roy with her.

Danielle held her hand out. Travis nodded and grabbed it. She walked him to the living room area. There was a large black leather sofa placed in the center of the room facing a movie theater like screen hung on the wall.

"Do you spend a lot of time in here."

"Uh yea, when Jessica comes over we usually have our sleep over in here." Danielle answered sheepishly.

Travis placed his hand to her face. "You don't have to be shy around me. Just be yourself."

"Oh uh...th-this is myself." She muttered. Danielle took a glance at Travis's blue eyes. "I'm really happy I met you Travis kun."

Abruptly Danielle's smile turned into a frown. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Travis followed. "I'm sorry."

Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"I'm ruining the moment."

"Well, I'm sure there's a reason. What's wrong?"

"It's my father. He's sick."

"How sick?"

He's dying the doctor says he shouldn't expect to see another spring."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"If I'm to inherent the business I'll have to marry before this year is over."

"Your only sixteen years old."

"He doesn't care."

"Dammit! What if you don't marry?"

"He'll sell the business to one of his partners."

"He's not even willing to give you a chance?"

"No, he doesn't believe woman can be in charge. He's very old fashioned."

Travis jumped off the couch and marched out the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a little talk with your father."

"No, Travis you can't." She tried to tug his arm but he was to strong to hold on to.

Travis made his way up the spiral staircase and stopped in front of a large wooden door. He pushed it open. "Which one of you is Mr. Saxon?"

A tall dark bald man stood up. "I am Mr. Saxon. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your daughters. Your making a huge mistake by not giving her a chance to run the business. So what she's a girl, This is the twenty-first century in case you didn't know woman do all sorts of things. Danielle is just as capable as any man. You'd be a fool not to see that."

"Excuse who are you to tell what me to do your just a mere child. Danielle is nothing more then a pretty face. She could never have what it takes to run my corporation and I'd be damned if I even gave her the chance."

"What kind of father would talk about his own daughter like that."

"One who doesn't take shit from a child like yourself. Bruno please escort this juvenile out." A large individual grabbed Travis by his arm and pulled him down the stairs as Danielle entered the room.

"Dad stop leave Travis alone."

"Mind your business Danielle."

"No, Travis was right. You call yourself a noble man and you treat your own daughter like this screw you."

"Danielle. How dare you."

"How dare I? How dare you talk about me like an object. It that how you see mother as a pretty face. I don't know how she could stay with a pig like you." Danielle turned around and marched down the stairs. Travis had already been in the elevator when she stopped it. "I'm coming too." Roy Jessica and Stefan saw the whole thing and joined them in the elevator.

Danielle pressed the lobby button and the doors closed in front of her. When the elevator reached the bottom floor the gang made there way outside.

"Now what?" Roy asked.

"The night's still young. I say we live it up while we still can."

"Hey I know this great lounge that plays live music and they have a small dance floor." Roy mentioned.

"Lead the way my friend."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Travis and his friend head to a lounge which happens to be where the soccer team is celebrating. How will Blaine react to Travis and Danielle?<p>

Next time A Nightmare Would Suffice Part 1


	6. A Nightmare Would Suffice

A Nightmare Would Suffice 

Roy escorted the group of his friends to a small lounge that often played j pop or j rock. Roy often hung out here when he wanted to catch up with the latest indie bands. The lounge was only a few blocks away from the hotel and it was called Shunran which meant spring orchid. Although the place had a mix of people who mostly spoke Japanese they decided to give it a try anyway. Since Japan was there home they minus well learn to appreciate the culture more.

When they passed the entrance Jessica noticed that there was a small bar in the back. "They serve drinks here?"

"Nah. Just soft drinks." Roy answered.

Stefan took one look around. "Looks like the soccer team also comes here to hang out."

"What makes you say that?" Travis asked.

Stefan pointed to Blaine who was surrounded by a group of guys who Travis remembered from the day before. Most of them were with girls except a select few of them including Blaine.

"I'll be right back." Travis walked away leaving the words still in Stefan's mouth. Travis passed in an out of the crowd of people until Blaine caught a glimpse of him making his way over. Blaine immediately ended his conversation and excused himself. He met Travis halfway on the dance floor. The crowd surrounded them.

"Travis, what brings you here?" Blaine asked.

"Some friends and I wanted to check the place out. You?"

"A member of the teams birthdays today. Were out celebrating."

"Did you meet anyone worth wild here?" Travis muttered.

"Yea he just walked in."

Travis grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sure you've caught his eye too."

"Yea, maybe you and I, Travis could hang sometime without any interruptions."

"Yea, that sounds cool." Travis patted Blaine on the shoulder. "You should go back to your team before they start to get the wrong idea."

Blaine nodded. " I guess your right."

"I'll see you around Avery."

"Later Travis." Blaine pushed his way through the crowd and made his way back to his team. Travis went the opposite way till he spotted his friends by the mini bar.

"Where did you go?" Stefan asked.

"I went to say hi to a friend." Travis answered.

The band that was preforming stopped playing and exited the stage in the back. To keep the party going a DJ started to play some dance music to get everyone pumped.

Travis grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her close to him. "Do you want to dance?"

Danielle nodded. Jessica grabbed Roy by his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Travis held Danielle closely as the two started to let loose. Stefan stood and watched. He wasn't in to dancing since he didn't know how. On top of that he didn't have anyone to dance with.

Blaine starred as Travis pulled in Danielle like a magnet. For a split second Travis and himself made eye contact. Travis gave the comforting grin he had given to Blaine before and with that Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, are you listening?"

"Sorry Austin, I was..."

"Looking at the Saxon girl. She's cute but looks like she's taken." Austin pointed out.

"You know the guys she's with. He's Travis Mor-whatever. He came by the other day during practice. You guys friends."

"Yea, he's a cool guy." Blaine answered.

"Your to friendly for your own good Blaine. He's dancing with the girl you want and you think he's a cool guy?"

"Just drop it Austin." Blaine uttered.

"Your amazing Travis." Danielle muttered in his ear as he held her to him.

Travis smiled. "If anyones amazing here it's you. Your drop dead beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You think so."

"No, I know so."

The four of them danced until 2:30 A.M. The lounge was still open but Jessica wanted to leave. They didn't want her to go home alone so they left with her.

"My parents are going to kill me for coming home so late." Jessica uttered.

"Yea, I gotta get home too." Roy said.

"Come on guys it's still early, besides I really don't wanna go home." Stefan complained.

"No problem stay over at my place tonight." Travis suggested.

"You sure that's okay?"

Travis wrapped his arm around Stefan's shoulder. "Shut up and come on."

The group of friend said their goodbyes and split up. Stefan and Travis took the bus. It was a long ride since they were downtown.

The whole ride Stefan starred out of the window at the dark night. Travis could see something was bothering his friend by the things he said and did throughout the night.

"Stefan, you okay?" Travis muttered.

"Why do you ask?" Stefan replied.

"You've been acting weird all night."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trusting you."

Travis sighed. "And all this time I thought we were best pals like Danielle and Jessica. They don't keep secrets."

"Best pal?" Stefan muttered. "I've never really had any friends."

"I'm not the only one. There's Jessica, Dani, and Roy."

"They don't care me. They only hang around me because of you."

Travis sighed. "That's not true. Your really not a bad guy Stef. You just try really hard to act like one."

The bus stopped a block away from Travis's home. When Travis he opened the door to his house Killer came running to him.

"Some best friend. You didn't even tell me you had a dog." Stefan muttered.

"Oh yea, his names Killer."

"Hey their Killer." Stefan said.

Travis closed the door behind them and showed Stefan around the house from his kitchen to his room. "My brothers sleeping so you can't make too much noise."

"Must be nice to live without your folks."

"Yea, well me and my brother don't get along much. We mostly stay out of each others way." Travis unfolded his futon for Stefan. "You can sleep here unless you don't mind sharing the bed with me."

"That's okay bi boy." Stefan teased.

"That a terrible nickname." Travis chuckled.

Travis turned off the light and rolled into his bed. He threw the sheets over him and he felt the bed shake when Killer jumped up on it.

Stefan laid on the futon and pondered on telling Travis what was really bothering him. Would he even care? It's not like it was his problem. Travis has his own stuff to think about. Stefan thought. Without realizing he just blurted it out. "My father beats me..."

Travis came half way off of his bed. "What! For how long?"

Stefan rolled over so he was facing the wall. "As long as I can remember. My mother left him when I was born. He said every time he looks at me he sees her face the night she left. At first he would just smack me... That didn't last long soon he started using the belt. I remember the feeling of the ice cold buckle against my skin. There were occasions where it tore through my flesh. I still have the scars. If that wasn't enough he uses my arms as his own personal ashtray. Have you ever felt the burn of a cigarette against your skin as it goes off? It hurts like hell. He doesn't even let me sleep. Thats when he's most violent. I can't remember the last time I slept at home...You know I always wondered what kind of mother would leave there child in the care of someone like that, then again maybe she didn't want me because I was also his. Who would want the child of a monster."

There was anger and empathy in Travis's tone. "Your not going back there Stefan. I want you to live here. As long as you want. I'll be damned if I let you go back to that."

Stefan turned to face Travis. It was truly astonishing that Travis appeared from the blue and offered him a way out of his personal hell. Stefan didn't have faith so to him Travis was a true miracle. Is this what it means to have friends? He thought.

"You really mean that Travis?"

"Hell yea. As long as you don't mind sharing my room."

"What about your brother?" Stefan asked.

"I'll tell him in the morning. He tends to see things my way."

"Thanks Travis."

"Hey thats just the kind of guy I am." Travis said. He leaned back down and closed his eyes.

Stefan starred at the ceiling. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. For the first night since he was younger he was able to dream.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Stefan has a confrontation with his father. Meanwhile another Still life victim is found.<p>

Next time: A Nightmare Would Suffice Part 2


	7. A Nightmare Would Suffice Part 2

A Nightmare Would Suffice Part 2

Stefan arouse to the obnoxious sound of Travis's alarm clock. He turned his head and opened his eyes. He noticed right away that he was in the room alone. He rolled off the futon and reached for the off button on the alarm. Stefan rubbed his eyes and then opened the window curtain. He slept the whole night without any interruptions. The only place he was able to sleep before was on roof of the school. Since it was the only place he felt safe.

Stefan opened the door and went across the hall to the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and lifted the toilet seat up. Since he had just woke up Stefan found himself peeing up because of his morning erection. When he got control of it he flushed toilet and washed his hands. Stefan made his way across the hall and down the stairs. Travis was on the couch watching television with a bowl of cereal in his lap. Killer was laying next to him.

Travis noticed Stefan as soon as he came down the steps. "Morning Stef. There's cereal in the cupboard."

"Thanks, where's your brother?"

"He went to work. He doesn't have a problem with you staying. He even said he'd bring home some sushi tonight."

Stefan plopped himself on the sofa next to Killer. "I'm going to have to get my clothes."

"Fine. I'll go with you. So your father won't try anything stupid."

"You don't have to."

"Shut up Stef. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>After breakfast the two took the bus down to Stefan's house. It was small One floor and a small yard in the front. Stefan hesitated opening the gate, so Travis pushed it open and walked toward the door. After only a few steps he began to knock. Stefan came from behind and pulled out his keys. Stefan turned the knob and opened the door leading Travis inside. His's father was no where to be seen. He escorted Travis down the narrow halls till they got to a staircase that led to the basement.<p>

"My rooms down there." Stefan muttered.

The two climbed down the stairs. Once they were in his room Stefan began to pack clothes from his closet into a duffle bag. He figured that he should take as much as he can since he didn't want to step another foot in this place again. Only bad memories were attached to this hell whole and he didn't want to relive them.

Travis yanked out his draws and began to stuff the clothes into his bag. "Anything else you want?"

"There's a stash of money in my underwear draw."

Travis opened the top draw and picked at the clothes until found the stack of cash wrapped in a rubber the two had there bags full they headed to the staircase but were stopped by the shadow of a man taller then them both.

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing." He shouted.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand to spend another second in this house with you. Your worth less then shit I can see why she left you."

"Don't you talk to me like that boy. Have some God damn respect for your father." Stefan's father had a wooden bat in his hand and raised it at his son.

"What are you gonna do hit me? That gets never gets old for you." Stefan shouted with his arms raised.

Stefan's father seemed irate. He went to swing the bat at him but Travis grabbed his arm and held it back. "Leave him alone!" He shouted.

"Shut the hell up! This doesn't concern you." Stefan's father shoved Travis back a few steps before kicking him down to the floor.

Stefan tackled his father knocking his head against the stair case. He leaned back and helped Travis up the stairs. Stefan kicked the door closed and helped his friend out. "Are you okay Travis?"

"I'm fine. Lets get out of her."

Stefan nodded and the two left the shattered home without turning back. When they got on the bus the two were out of breathe. When they regained composure Stefan began to laugh. From his laugh Travis began laughing even louder. Everyone on the bus starred at them.

"Your a cynic, you know that." Stefan muttered. "Thank you again Travis. If it wasn't for you I'd still be living with that asshole."

"That's what best friends are for."

"Guess that means I owe you?"

"Hell right it does!"

Stefan's father awoke from being knocked out from the hit to his head. He sat up off the stairs and tried walking down. He was still dizzy and he stumbled onto the floor. Next to him was a small white card. He lifted it up and on the other side of the white card was Travis Mortlock's I.d with his address written in plain sight. Take my son from me. We'll see about that.

Travis reached for his phone when he felt the vibration in his pocket. Due to caller I.D he was about to tell that it was Blaine without even answering. Travis answered the call on the third shake. "Hello."

"Hey. It's me Blaine."

"I know. What can I do you for?"

"Well, what are you doing tonight? I thought maybe we could go see a movie."

"Movie sounds great, but I'm having a dinner event tonight. What about tomorrow after school?"

"I have practice."

"After practice?"

"I'm all your."

Travis chuckled. "So it's a date."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>By the time Travis and Stefan got back home Jason was already there with the platter of sushi. He bought three orders just incase everyone was really hungry. He had placed three plates on the table. When Jason saw Stefan he immediately greeted him.<p>

"So your Stefan, nice to meet you." Jason said.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here."

That's no problem at all. Stay as long as you want."

"That's a lot of sushi." Travis muttered.

"Yea well it's the only thing I can get you to eat." Jason replied.

The three gathered around the table and began to attack the platter. Stefan preferred the tuna pieces while Travis went for the sea urchin.

"You two should be careful at night. I know hanging out after dark is what teenagers do, but some girl was found dead today. If I'm not mistaken she was from your school." Jason said with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Where did you hear this?" Travis asked.

"Turn on the news. Maybe they're talking about it now."

Travis grabbed the remote and flipped it on to thew news channel. It was a commercial that was advertising cherry butter. When it ended a newscaster started speaking in Japanese. Travis quickly put on the subtitles.

We now want to go back to our story of Naomi Parker. A student of Sokashi High School was missing for the last three weeks and was just found the other day deep inside the parks restricted area. The cause of death is unknown. The only that is known is that Naomi is the second victim to fall under a strange phenomenon doctor have classified as Still-life. The first was last year a teacher who also worked at the school Ms. Jill Edwards was found in the same condition.

Travis's brow raised with worry. "I guess there's more to this rumor then I thought."

Stefan nodded slowly.

"You two seem antsy." Jason uttered.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Travis explained.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>This chapter was just wrapping up the beginning of Stefan's Arc. I hope you enjoyed. There is more to come you'll just have to wait and see.<p>

Next time Travis and Blaine take there relationship to another level which may include in someone getting there cherry popped. P.s this isn't smut so don't expect anything to graphic.

Next Chapter Behind Green Eyes


	8. Behind Green Eyes

_**Behind Green Eyes**_

Travis entered the classroom with Stefan to his right. After hearing the news from last night they assumed everyone would be talking about it, but on there way up stairs they didn't hear one word about Naomi or No Face. Jessica was sitting next to Danielle and they had their eyes glued to the desk below them. Travis looked over their shoulders and saw them examining the school paper. "Is there a story about No Face in there?" Travis asked.

"No, they didn't even mention Naomi Parker. To be exact no one at all has mentioned her." Jessica answered.

"Then what are you looking at so intensely?"

Jessica picked the paper up and rammed it in Travis's face. "They did a Q&A with Liam Cooper!"

Travis's face was overwhelmed with confusion. "Who's Liam Cooper?"

"Who's Liam Cooper." Jessica repeated in anger. "He's only the most popular guy in the school. He's a third year captain of the basketball team. That aside he's the most sought after guy in this place.

"I thought Blaine was the most popular in the school."

"Blaine is the most popular guy in our year, but Liam runs this place."

Travis took a close look at the picture of Liam. He had dark brown hair and light facial hair around the bottom of his face. His eyes were a shade of gray. "Your right. He is hot."

Once the teacher walked in everyone went to there assigned seats. Mr. Geifreed was strict, no one usually dared to talk during his lectures. If students did talk they would usually whisper amongst themselves. On the board Geifreed wrote Shakespeare and underlined it.

Stefan elbowed Travis to get his attention. "I don't know if anyone saw the news last night but seems like everyone is scared of something."

"No one knows exactly why these people are dying. People are afraid to talk about it. They don't want to end up dead next."

"Bull shit." Stefan muttered.

"Ever heard of Blood Mary? When you say her name in the bathroom with the light off she kills you."

"That's just a myth."

"As far as anyone is concerned so is No Face."

"Are you two done chatting away." Mr. Geifreed uttered, the whole class turned around to face them.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Travis said apologetically.

"Yes, well where was I, Shakespeare."

When the lunch bell rang Travis and Stefan got together with Danielle and Jessica. Travis wondered if Roy had seen the news the night before. I'd be best if they found him and made sure he was okay.

Without much looking they found Roy standing by the cherry blossom tree in the front courtyard.

"What are you doing out here Troublefield?" Jessica asked.

"Just thinking." He answered.

Travis sat against the cherry tree. "So that means you saw the report last night."

"Yea, looks like No Face attacked again."

"I'm still not convinced that this is supernatural."

Roy made a loud sigh. "Dammit! Who the hell would hurt Naomi. She was in my class my first year. She was really sweet. I just don't understand why."

"Does that mean it will happen again?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. I do get the feeling this is just the start." Travis uttered. "Whether it's No Face or theres some scientific explanation I do get the feelings it's just the beginning."

"I say we head to the park after school, maybe we'll find some clues." Jessica said.

"That place is probably gonna be surrounded with police." Stefan uttered.

"Not tonight, if we go late enough it should be empty." Jessica said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm counting on you guys." Travis raised his hands behind his head.

"Your not coming senpai?" Roy asked.

"I can't I have plans tonight." Travis answered.

"Cancel them. They can't be more important than this." Jessica uttered.

"I can't cancel. That goes against my principals, besides you more then capable of taking care of everything Jessica."

Jessica nodded. "I guess your right Mortlock."

"Just don't forget to call me if you guys do stumble upon something." Travis said.

The school bell rang meaning that the lunch break was over. The five of them headed back upstairs. Stefan and Travis were behind everyone else.

"So what kinda plans you have tonight?" Stefan muttered.

"I have a date." Travis replied.

"With who?"

"I can't say yet. He's kinda a closet case."

"So your date's a guy. I think I lost all interest." Stefan muttered.

Travis pat Stefan on the back. "I'll tell you when the times right."

"What ever."

* * *

><p>When school ended Travis hung out with his friends until around 6:00 P.M. When they left Travis made his way home to get ready for tonight. When he got home Killer greeted him as usual. Travis fed Killer some dry dog food and refilled his bowl of water. When that was done Travis went to the bathroom to shower up. He washed his body and made sure his hair didn't get wet since he had just did it this morning. When he was done washing up he brushed his teeth and walked across to his room. Travis opened his closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and a golden brown tie with a white stripe. Travis moved his shirts over and pulled out a thin gray zip up hooded sweat shirt and a gray sports jacket to go with it.<p>

Travis walked over to hid dresser and pulled out a dark pair of blue fitted jeans. Now that he had his outfit all he needed to do what get dressed. Travis slipped on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Travis threw on a white tank top and stuffed his arms into his dress shirt before buttoning it up. Travis lifted each leg into his jeans and slung on his sweater and sports found a a new pair of white canvas shoes to wear and put them on along with his tie for the finishing touch. He looked at his watch and dialed Blaine's number. After a few rings he answered.

"Travis, I was just about to call you. Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, I wanted to know where are we going to meet up?"

"Hmm." Blaine paused. "How about the school. That way we can take the bus from there downtown together."

"That's good I'll see you in a few then."

"Okay, see you there." Blaine replied.

Travis hung up the phone and said goodbye to Killer before leaving for the school. He waited for the bus which was running a little slow. After about fifth teen minutes the bus arrived and Travis got on. To his surprise it wasn't very busy. After another ten minutes Travis got off the bus and walked across the street to the school's front gate. Blaine was already there wearing a black and purple varsity jacket hood with the school logo.

Travis greeted Blaine with a seductive smile. "Won't people recognize you in that?"

Blaine looked down at his jacket. "It's not like people are gonna assume were on a date."

"We should hurry up if we want to catch a movie."

"Oh yea."

The two waited at the bus stop a block away from the school. That bus was heading downtown and would leave them a couple of blocks away from the theater. When the bus arrived the two got on. Travis walked all the way to the back and took a seat by the window. Blaine hesitated before taking a seat next to him.

Blaine tried to start conversation since Travis was starring out the window. "I saw that your friends with Danielle."

"Danielle...yea were friends."

"She's really shy, I was surprised when I saw the two of you dancing the other night."

"Yea, well I have that affect on people." Travis chuckled.

"I can see that."

"What about you. Have you ever been with a girl?" Travis asked.

"Yea, plenty. I recently broke up with one before school started this year. Kristen Miller, she was way too controlling."

"So you dumped her."

"She didn't take it well. She used to come to my house all the time. My family really liked her. Even after we broke up she'd still come by. It came to the point where I had to tell her off. Now she hates my guts."

"Sounds like a keeper." Travis said.

"Not in the slightest." Blaine replied.

The bus had come to a stop and the two got off. They walked silently to the cinema. There was a short line to buy tickets. Travis took a look a the movies that were playing.

"I don't suppose they have subtitles." Travis muttered.

Thats when it hit Blaine. "Damn I forgot. You don't really know any Japanese, I'm sorry Travis."

"It's fine. There are still other things we can do." Travis said.

"Yea, wanna get some ice cream. There's this place around here that makes the best in all of Nagano. I go there whenever I come all the way down here."

Travis smiled. "Lead the way."

After a short walk Blaine grabbed Travis's arm and brought him to a stop. "This is the place, Amai Aisu." Blaine opened the door for Travis and followed him in. There was a small counter facing the window with five stools for sitting. The place wasn't crowded there was only one person in front of them. She seemed to be arguing with the shop keeper.

"This is preposterous! How could you try to even passing this watered down filth as Ice cream? It's hard to even believe this place is still open." The girl said.

Travis took a look at the girl with the shoulder length blue hair. She was wearing a black jacket and black boots.

"This is the last time you'll see me in this establishment." The girl turned around and looked away from Travis as she made her way out the guy behind the counter started to mutter something under his breath.

Blaine and Travis went to the counter. "If it's any consolation. I think this is a hell of a place you got here Yosuko." Blaine said.

Yosuko nodded. "Thank you Blaine. What can I get you today?"

"The usual." He answered.

"And you?" Yosuko said to Travis.

Travis looked at the display. "I'll try the mango."

Blaine payed for both the cups even though Travis offered. They walked over to the counter and took a seat on the stools.

Travis took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. "Wow this is really good want to try."

Blaine stuck his spoon in Travis's cup and took a small scoop. "Yea it's good but it's nothing compared to this. Have a try."

Travis took a small spoonful from Blaine's cup. "Taste like cake."

"It's cake batter."

"Your right that is good." Travis said.

"I get it whenever I come here."

"The girl from earlier. Have you ever seen her before?"

"I didn't really get a good look at her face." Blaine answered.

Travis took another bite of his treat. "I see your on good terms with the with the store owner."

"Yosuko, I take my sister here all the time. She really does love this place."

"You have a sister?" Travis asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you. Her names Atoli. She's five." Blaine answered. "Her father's Japanese. Thats the reason we came to live here. After Atoli was born he thought that we should move to a place where she would be able to call home. Mom agreed and we ended up here."

"It must be cool to be the older sibling." Travis uttered.

"Atoli really admires me. She about the only person who really does."

"That can't be true the whole school admires you. Your the most popular guy in all of grade two." Travis said.

"That's not true. They like me because I'm the captain of the soccer team. Not because they know me." Blaine replied.

"I guess you don't fit the typical jock stereotype."

"Guess not." Blaine chuckled.

Travis and Blaine finished their ice cream and threw their garbage into the bin next to the door.

"Where to next?" Travis asked.

Blaine hesitated. "We could...go to my place, watch a movie or something. No-one's going to be there."

Travis smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

Blaine and Travis got on the bus headed to his place. After a twenty minute ride the two were only a block away from Blaine's house. They only walked a short while before Blaine led Travis into the front yard. Blaine pulled out his keys and opened the door. Travis followed behind him. Blaine turned on the light, pulled his jacket off and hung it up in the closet next to the front door.

"Make yourself at home." Blaine said.

Travis pulled off his sports jacket and placed it on the love seat. "Nice place you got."

"Thanks. Can I get you anything to drink?" Blaine asked.

"Water please."

"Water coming right up." Blaine pulled out a big bottle of water and poured it into two glasses. He put the bottle back and walked to the living room. Blaine handed the glass to Travis.

"Thanks." Travis said.

Blaine took a seat on the couch and Travis sat next to him. "What do you want to watch?" Blaine asked.

"Something funny." Travis answered.

Blaine tried to think of a good funny movie. "Have you ever seen Shaun of the Dead."

"Actually, I haven't."

"Want to?"

"Sure." Travis answered.

Blaine got up and put the movie in the DVD player. He sat back down and pressed play with the remote. After a few commercials that Blaine skipped the movie started. Blaine clapped his hands and the lights went off. When the movie started Travis reached his arm around Blaine shoulder. It didn't bother Blaine he actually liked it. Throughout the movie the two laughed. Blaine couldn't help but watch Travis as he watched the movie. Ever time he laughed Blaine saw the smile he had become so fond of. He was unable to resist any longer. Blaine put his hand on Travis's chin and turned him his way. Blaine reached in for a kiss. Travis didn't pull back but pushed himself into Blaine.

He pushed Blaine so his back was against the sofa cushion and Travis was on top of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Travis's back. Travis reached for Blaine's neck and began to kiss him until moaned. Travis pulled back and got off of Blaine.

"Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Blaine hesitated. He felt his erection against the fabric of his jeans. "I want you Travis."

Travis smiled. "I just don't want you to regret it later."

"I know I'm...into you Travis. I want to do this." Blain uttered.

Travis grinned. "Okay. Can we go to your room?"

Blaine nodded. He got off the couch and lead Travis upstairs to his room. Travis closed the door behind them and locked it. Travis walked closer to Blaine and kissed him again. Blaine felt his hand rushing through Travis's blonde hair. Travis pulled back and started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then undid his jeans and let them slide down his legs. Blaine helped Travis get out of his tank top. Blaine could see that Travis was excited by the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Your turn." Travis muttered.

Blaine pulled of his tee shirt while Travis helped take off his jeans. They both starred at each others almost naked body. Travis used his hand to feel Blaine's hard chest. Travis wasn't as muscular as Blaine but he did keep in good shape.

Travis pushed Blaine onto his bed and jumped on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it. Please Comment and review that would be much appreciated. <em>**

**_Next time Blaine's a little sore from the night before, Stefan seems slightly jealous of of Blaine and Travis's relationship and Travis is having an off day but what could be the cause._**

**_ Next Chapter. The Anniversary _**


	9. Anniversary

Anniversary

Blaine had an internal alarm clock in his system. Whenever the sun was rising he felt himself getting up along with it. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to the right of him. Travis was still sleeping. Blaine admired his beauty for a few seconds before getting out of his bed. He pulled up his boxer briefs and slid himself into them. As he walked over to his dresser he felt a sharp pain in his rear. "Ouch." He winced.

Travis heard the noise and began to stretch his arm out before opening his eyes. He smiled at Blaine. "How are you feeling?"

"In a little pain, but I'll be fine. I've had worse...you?"

"I'm used to it by now." Travis answered.

"Well, I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time."

Travis nodded and rolled the blanket off. "Do you know where my underwear went?"

Blaine starred at Travis's naked body and blushed. "Check under the bed."

Travis got on his knees and pulled them out from under Blaine's bed. "Where's your shower I need to wash up?"

Blaine pointed to a door inside of his room across from the door that led into the hallway.

"You have your own bathroom?" Travis said.

"Yea. My mom though I should since I'm a teenage boy and stuff." Blaine explained.

Travis grinned. "In that case. Do you want to join me?"

"After last night?"

"We don't have to have sex, but I do want to give you a rub down."

Blaine smiled. "I don't think I have a problem with that."

* * *

><p>Roy sat himself on Stefan's desk. "Last night was a complete waste of time." He uttered.<p>

"I know, maybe we should just leave that stuff to the police from now on." Stefan replied.

"Yea, I guess your right." Roy looked down as he kicked his feet at the air. "Did you speak to Senpai last night?"

"No."

Jessica walked opened the classroom door a walked directly over to Stefan and Roy. She made a loud cough so Stefan would notice she was there. "I never though I'd see the day you come to class before me."

Stefan took a deep breathe. "Ugh you again. Really Jessica it's to early to hear your shit."

Jessica sighed. "I'm appalled you would say that to me, after all the fun we had last night." She said sarcastically.

"And there she goes." Stefan muttered.

"Anyway where's Mortlock? Don't you two commute together."

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not his bookkeeper."

"Okay smart ass." Jessica turned away and walked over to her seat.

"I still think you two are the cutest couple." Roy chuckled.

Stefan began to shiver. "Don't even joke around like that Roy. I'll have nightmares."

The bell rang. Roy hopped off the desk. "I gotta go to class see you at lunch." Roy walked out the class through the sliding door.

Stefan leaned back in his chair. I wonder who Travis's mystery date was. Stefan didn't understand why it bothered him that Travis was with another guy. Stefan didn't like Travis in that way.

First period had already started and Travis still had not shown up. Stefan starred out the window frantically awaiting his arrival. When we was about to give up he spotted Travis's bleach blonde hair.

Travis was walking toward the school's main building past the front gate with someone to the right of him. Stefan had good eye sight and right away he was able to determine it was Blaine. With another look it seemed as if Blaine was limping. Stefan assumed the only thing he could. Travis and Blaine had sex.

By the time Travis arrived class was already in session. He opened the sliding door quietly and attempted to make it to his desk without being discovered.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Mortlock." Mrs. Somina said.

"Won't happen again ma'am." Travis said saluting at her.

"I hope so. Now sit down."

Travis nodded and turned to Stefan with a wide grin. He took his seat next to him and pulled out a note book from his bag.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night."

"Your fucking Blaine?" Stefan muttered.

Travis gave Stefan a serious look. "I guess you understand why I couldn't tell you."

"Yea, sure so is he gay?"

"That's not for me to say." Travis replied.

"Well, do you like him?"

Travis hesitated. "I have fun with him."

"That's it. Just fun?"

"I don't do relationships Stefan. They complicate things."

"He knows this?" Stefan asked.

"Not yet but I plan to tell him."

Stefan sighed. "What about Danielle? I thought you liked her."

"Danielle and I are just friends. If anything more were to come of us you would know."

Stefan shrugged. "Whatever."

Travis nudged Stefan's shoulder in a playful manner. "So how was the expedition last night?"

Stefan had a grim look on his face. "Pointless we didn't find a God damn thing."

"I figured it'd be a waste. Can't say we didn't try."

"Jessica thinks we should talk to Naomi's family, but I think that would just make matters worse for them. Besides what would we say, Hey we think your daughter may have been killed by some unseen paranormal creature."

Travis chuckled. "Maybe we should discuss it more with everyone else after school. How about we go to the ramen shop?"

"Why not at lunch?"

"I made plans with Blaine."

"Oh I see." Stefan muttered.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Travis said jokingly.

"What the? Hell no!"

"Just checking."

When the bell rang Travis hurried out of class to meet Blaine. Stefan staying in his seat and Jessica sat next to him.

Travis waited by the lockers in the front of the school. He told Blaine to meet him there for lunch. Travis was in no rush. He put his bag in his locker but pulled out his wallet from inside his bag before closing it. He opened his wallet and noticed his I.D was missing. I probably left it at home. No big deal. He stuffed his wallet in his back pocket.

Blaine was with his friend Austin. He spotted Travis by the locker and walked over to him.

"Travis."

Blaine."

Austin looked baffled by the two.

"This is my friend Austin, Austin this is Travis." Blaine said introducing the two.

"Cool." Austin said sarcastically. "Now are we going to the field or not."

"Actually, I made plans." Blaine replied.

"He's helping me with club stuff." Travis said as an excuse so Austin wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Club stuff? You help any stray that ask for it huh." Austin uttered. "Fine I'll see you later."

"Club stuff?" Blaine murmured to Travis.

"Worked didn't it?" Travis chuckled.

"I guess your right." The two walked out into the courtyard. Travis led Blaine to a bench near the side of the school.

"I have to tell you something." Travis uttered.

"What is it?"

Travis sighed. "Stefan kind of knows about us."

"You told him!" Blaine said angrily.

"No, he kinda just figured out. He won't tell anyone though."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"Stefan's a good guy. He can be trusted." Travis explained.

Blaine brow furrowed. "Are we talking about the same foul mouthed Stefan? The one who half the school hates because of his violent attitude."

"Yea, that's my Stefan." Travis grinned. "He really is a good friend. He just takes some getting used to."

"I guess I shouldn't be to quick to judge." Blaine muttered.

Travis leaned his head back to look at the sun hiding in the clouds with the cool breeze hitting his face. "What's today?" He asked.

"Todays June 18th." Blaine answered.

"Oh, it's that time of the month already."

"Yea, the teams getting ready to start playing. Next weekends the first game. You should come watch."Travis seemed distracted so Blaine elbowed him. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yea, sorry. I was just thinking about something." Travis answered.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What do you think happens after death?" Travis asked.

"After death, hmm I like to believe that there's something great out there when we pass away. Something unexplainable." Blaine answered. "Why the sudden interest in death?"

"No reason."

Blaine noticed Travis sudden mood change. He looked around to see if anybody was watching before putting his arm around Travis shoulders. "You don't have to think about death now. Your still young we still a lot more to do before we pass on, so don't think to hard about it." Blaine took another glance around before kissing Travis on his lips.

The bell rang interrupting there kiss and everyone rushing to class. Travis let out a long sigh. "I really don't want to go to class today."

"Well, what do you have in mind." Blaine replied.

"Lets go to the roof." Travis suggested.

"The roof?"

"Yea, Stefan showed it to me. It's kinda our hangout."

"Okay, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Roy headed for the door since class was about to start. He stopped and turned to Stefan. "Yo you coming?"<p>

"No, I don't feel like going to class today."

"Fine, I'll see you after school then." Roy said before walking down the stairs.

Stefan laid his head on the concrete like he used to do when he cut class to sleep. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone teach. He especially didn't want to see Travis. He couldn't quite understand why he was so mad at him. Only that it had to do with him seeing Blaine. If they were dating what use would Stefan be to Travis. Even if the two were best friends wouldn't Travis just replace him with Blaine. Blaine would have been a better friend for Travis.

Stefan heard the door open and there was the two people he didn't want to see Travis and Blaine.

"Stefan what are you doing up here?" Travis asked.

"I could say the same to you guys. Why did you bring Blaine up here?" Stefan said.

"Maybe I should just go." Blaine muttered.

"No, I think this is better. You two are going to sit here and get over what ever issues you have with each other." Travis said. He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him over to where Stefan was laying.

Stefan quickly got up and stormed off. "Damn that Stefan." Travis muttered.

"Wanna go after him?" Blaine asked.

"No, he's a big kid he can handle himself."

* * *

><p>Stefan found himself sitting in a back staircase all the way at the end of the hall. No one used that staircase unless there was a fire drill and those were on short supply. He started to shuffle the deck of cards he had stashed away in his pocket.<p>

Stefan turned his head when he heard footsteps coming from above him. He starred until the footsteps stopped and a girl appeared from above. She had black eye liner and short pixie cut hair.

"Oh it's you." Stefan muttered.

"You make it sounds so awful." The girl replied.

"Well, it's not exactly a good thing."

Ignoring the last comment the girl sat next to Stefan. "Mind if I play. I can't remember the last time I played cards."

"I don't want to play."

The girl placed her hands on Stefan's face until their eyes made contact. "Do you want to fuck then?"

Without speaking Stefan nodded.

"Then take off your pants."

* * *

><p>Stefan entered Travis's room after getting out of the shower. Travis was on his laptop reading an article.<p>

"What's that about?" Stefan asked.

Travis closed his macbook and turned his chair around. "Nothing. Hey you want to play a game. I need to get my mind off of something."

"Is it about Blaine." Stefan muttered.

"No, I rather not talk about it right now."

"Okay." Stefan flicked on the T.V and grabbed two xbox 360 controllers. He threw one of them to Travis and sat on the futon next to killer. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine Stefan really." There was a knock on Travis's door. "Come in." He shouted.

Jason opened the door halfway. "Travis."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"...Im fine."

"Good, well I'll be out for a few days on a business trip."

"I'll be okay." Travis muttered.

"Good, I'll leave you two money for food." Jason closed the door.

"Free house. You know what that means right?" Stefan said.

"House party?" Travis replied.

After a few hours Stefan passed out on the futon. Travis turned on his macbook and sat at his desk. He opened up the internet browser and reopened his history. His internet connection was working slower then usual so he leaned back in him computer chair. He felt something go over his feet when he looked down it was just Killer against his foot. The web page had finally loaded. It was a new article written seven years ago, about a young boy who died from an illness the doctors knew nothing about. The child in the articles name was Christopher Mortlock. He was only nine years old when he died. Exactly seven years ago to this day.

* * *

><p>Next Time Stefan's phone goes missing and the culprit is the mysterious girl whom he hooked up with. For what reason would she need it?<p>

Next Chapter A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words


	10. A Pictures Worth A thousand Words

**_A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words_**

Before the sun peaked in through her white curtained window the girl with the pixie cut rolled herself out of bed. She threw on a pair of sweatpants that were laid out on the back of a chair. She pulled a black sweater from her closet and rushed out her house. A daily run was part of her everyday life. She ran early in the morning and late at night. She felt it kept her on her game.

On her morning runs she would plan the days events. She lived a very methodical lifestyle. She made a schedule and stuck to it. She ran around her house and to the park nearby. At this time there were few people outside, just fellow runners which she payed little to no attention to. She ran for about five miles before going back home. The first thing she did when she got back was pull off her hood and sweats. The girl pulled open her curtain and stood there in her underwear. Everyday her neighbor would open his window and watch her. She had no problem with it since she enjoyed the attention. When that was over she walked over to her mirror and starred at her almost bare body. She picked up her bag off the floor and pulled out two cellphones. One belonged to her the other, was Stefan's. She undid her bra and snapped picture of herself on her phone. She went on to send the picture to Stefan's phone. She put the phones down and walked out her room with a sinister grin.

Stefan dug his hand in every pocket of his book bag. "Dude I can't find my phone."

Travis took a bite out of an apple in his hand. "Did you leave it in my room?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I saw it was yesterday."

"Retrace your steps."

"Easier said then done."

"Hold on." Travis pulled out his cellular phone from his pocket. "I'll give it a call." Travis dialed Stefan's number but it went straight to voicemail. "It's off."

"Dammit, now I'll never find it."

"Don't worry you probably left when you were rushing to get ready."

* * *

><p>Roy nodded his head to the music blasting in his ears from his headphones. He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned around immediately at the girl with the pixie cut. Roy pulled out his headphones.<p>

"Your friend Stefan misplaced this. Do you mind giving it back to him?" She said.

"Sure." Roy replied. The girl handed the phone to him and skipped off without another word.

Roy had seen the girl around school before but her had name escaped him. Since there was still time before class started Roy took the time to return Stefan's phone. When he got to his friends class room he taunted his friend. "Hey Stefan, looking for this."

"My phone! How do you have it Roy?" Stefan asked.

"Some girl gave it to me."

"Some girl?"

"I can't remember her name. She's got short hair."

"Oh her." Stefan muttered.

"Who's she?" Travis asked.

"You don't want to know."

The school bell began to ring. Roy nodded farewell to his friends and left the room. Travis and Stefan took their seats and noticed that there classmates kept looking back at them.

"What the hell are they starring at?" Stefan muttered.

"I was just about to ask the same question."

The student in front of them gave Stefan a dirty look. Is it real?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is what real?"

The picture."

What fucking picture?"

The kid pointed the phone in Stefan's face. "How the hell did you get this?" He asked.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? You sent the picture Stefan."

"Hell are you talking about. I didn't even know these pics existed." Stefan uttered.

Travis snatched the phone from the kid. "Who's this?"

"The spawn of Satan." Stefan murmured.

"Huh?"

I didn't send that text."

Travis felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out, he had one text from Jessica it read. _**Why **__**the **__**hell **__**did **__**Stefan **__**send **__**me **__**a **__**picture **__**of **__**a **__**nude **__**girl**_**.** He looked toward Jessica who had a irate expression across her face. "Jessica got the picture too." Travis said.

"This has to be some kind of prank." Stefan muttered.

Mr. Black slipped into the class unnoticed since all of the attention was on Stefan. "Excuse me." He class stopped there chatter instantly. "What a rude bunch of students you are."

"Think Roy did it?" Travis muttered.

"No, it had to be her."

"Why would a girl send a picture of herself naked to everybody?"

"Beats me, but I'm going to find out." Stefan replied. During class Stefan was too distracted to pay attention. The only thing he wanted to do was hunt down the girl who did this. He couldn't come up with any logical reason why she would send a naked picture of herself to begin with, then again this was anything from logical. Once the bell rang Stefan stormed out the class and marched down the hallway stalked by everyones eyes.

He couldn't wrap his brain around what her motives could possibly be. Thinking only made him upset since he came up empty handed. The only thing Stefan was sure about was that what ever she was planning couldn't be good.

Stefan decided to head to the back staircase where he had his encounter with her. He waited a few minutes to see if she would show, but she never did.

* * *

><p>Travis walked down the hallway with Jessica by his side. Danielle had been absent due to her fathers illness and she was to take care of him. Jessica on the other hand continued to voice her loathe for Stefan.<p>

"Why would he even dare." She shouted.

"He didn't do it." Travis uttered.

"And how do you know that."

"He told me it wasn't him."

Jessica sighed. "Then who was it Mortlock?"

"Stefan thinks it was the girl."

At that moment the girl with the pixie cut made a sharp turn without looking around the corner and bumped head first into Travis. She starred at him rigorously. "I've...seen you before."

Travis rubbed his forehead trying to regain composure. "Re..ally?"

"Yes, the ice cream shop. You were with that kid Blaine Avery."

Travis tried to remember if he saw her that night, but the only person in the shop was the girl who shouted at the owner. "I remember you."

The girl put her hand out to him. "Eden MortLily."

"Travis Mortlock."

"I know who you are." Eden smiled at Travis and Jessica before taking her leave.

Jessica patted Travis on the shoulder. "You do realize that was the girl from the picture."

Travis shook his head. "I only saw a glimpse of the picture." Jessica reacher for her phone, opened the file and handed it to him. Travis looked at the picture and noticed right away that it was Eden. "Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>Who knew Eden had such a nice pair of tits." Austin chuckled.<p>

"Yea I didn't know a freaks like her had anything worth wild." Blaine said.

"I didn't even know Stefan liked girls; he's always with that queer Travis." Austin replied. Blaine's face became serious. "You didn't know your home boy liked boys? You should watch out for that homo if you don't wanna get turned into a faggot."

"Yea, thanks...for the heads up." Blaine muttered.

* * *

><p>Class was about to start. If Stefan didn't find her now he would have to wait another two hours before confronting her. He couldn't wait any longer the jitters were becoming over bearing. The bell began to ring and Stefan had given up on all hope until from afar he spotted her talking to a teacher. She turned toward Stefan and pointed at him. The teacher looked over and walked to him. He grabbed Stefan's arm and tried to pull him. "I'm taking you to see the headmaster."<p>

Stefan tugger his arm away. "For what?"

"Sexting when it involves a minor is considered a crime"

"I didn't do it!" Stefan shouted.

"Save your excuses."

Without force Stefan followed the teacher to the headmasters office. He took a seat in the waiting area until he was called in.

The headmaster Mr. Dedrick walked in. "Mr. Stark."

"I didn't send those pictures sir. I didn't even have my phone when they were sent."

"Who did?"

"Eden."

"Do you have your phone now?"

"Yes, Roy gave it to me."

"I though Ms. MortLily had your phone."

"She gave it to Roy to give to me. This is all some kind of game to her."

"Mr. Stark I don't believe that to be true. Eden is in a heap of trouble like yourself. Her parent is coming in tonight. I've also done the liberty of calling your father as well. We are going to get to the bottom of this."

"You can't, I don't live with my father anymore." Stefan said.

"Even if that is the case he is still your legal guardian." Dedrick replied.

Stefan jumped out his chair and glared at the headmaster before leaving the room. Stefan had come to enjoy living with Travis. He no longer had unwanted stress in his life and everything was simple. Now all of that was going to change thanks to Eden MortLily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time things start to heat up as Stefan is to have a meeting with his father all thanks to Eden, what could her motives be? Meanwhile Travis and Blaine plan an overnight event but something unexpected happens. <strong>_

_**Next Chapter The Games We Play**_


End file.
